M2 Anti-Materiel Grenade
The is a UNSC hand grenade carried by UNSC military personnel. Description The M2 AM Thermite Grenade utilizes the high temperature of burning thermote (TH-13), commonly referred to as 'thermite', to destroy enemy equipment by burning or melting it. The grenade consist of two primary parts. First is the activation and ignition system, which uses a small electrically activated charge to ignite the thermite, once the timer has ended. Second is the thermite itself, which is encased in a small magnesium composite protective sheath prior to activation. The sheath burns away once the thermite ignites, allowing the thermite to burn unhindered for approximately 15 seconds after ignition. Once the thermite ignites, the grenade proceeds to melt and burn its way through anything its touches, be it flesh or tank armour. This fearsome capability makes it perfect for the the anti-material role, and in certain circumstances, for the anti-personnel role. The high temperatures of the grenade's burning thermite make it highly dangerous to use, and premature detonations typically prove fatal to the user. The grenade is fitted with a crude, but highly effective 'egg timer' detonator. This mechanical system can be twisted clockwise to adjust the time of detonation, from three seconds up to 3 minutes. Once the mechanical timer is released, it activates, beginning the countdown to activating the fuse. This can be combined with adhesive pads regularly supplied with the grenade, it can be turned into a deadly instrument of demolition and sabotage. By indenting the button on top, it activates a miniscule gyroscope/vibration detector. Once it is planted and this is activated, any change it detects sets off the charge prematurely, preventing tampering or removal. This allows the Thermite grenade to even be used as a ad hoc landmine and booby trap, wherein, without activating the 'egg timer', the tamper system can be activated, and the vibrations caused by nearby moving forces active it. The Thermote composition is resistant to heat, electricity and shock, providing a stable material with little chance of premature detonation by stray munitions. Uses The Thermite grenade is used by UNSC forces when they are required to deal with enemy materiel, either behind enemy lines, or left by retreating enemies. The grenade is used to sabotage things like munition stockpiles, stationary weapons, equipment, computer systems, etc. The grenade can also be used to prevent friendly materiel from falling into enemy hands. The grenade is most commonly used by Engineers and Special Forces for such duties. It can also be used as a breaching tool, for weakening or burning holes through the sides of fortified positions, large armoured vehicles or even starships, allowing the grenade to be used for mouse holing in urban combat. UNSC Remarks "I've seen Marines melt these babies through Wraiths, Ghosts, even Phantoms. This baby is deadly." "I threw one right through a Brute's chest once, didn't even slow the 'nade down." "If you need to destroy something quickly, and without having to worry about flying shrapnel, this is your go-to." Category:UNSC Weapons